


Feelings From The Heart

by IneffableWife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Love, Poetry, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWife/pseuds/IneffableWife
Summary: A series of poems to get you through your day.





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**They are soft to hold.**  
**A sense of security.**  
**A loving touch.**  
**A feeling of love on your shoulder.**  
**They wipe your tears.**  
**They caress your cheek.**  
**They help you when you're feeling weak.**  
**Interlocking with my own.**  
**It feels so sweet.**  
**I need your hands.**  
**To help me feel at ease.**


	2. Breathe

**Sometimes you just need to close your eyes.**  
**Take a deep breathe and exhale.**  
**Just know that everything will be alright.**  
**Maybe not right now.**  
**But one day.**  
**One special day.**  
**You'll open your eyes and realize it's all fine.**


	3. Ur So Beautiful

**Ur so beautiful.**   
**I will tell you for a life time.**   
**There's nothing I won't do.**   
**To make you feel so loved and perfect.**

**You're amazing.**   
**A shining star.**   
**Don't let anyone tell you who you should be.**   
**Because ur beautiful the way you are.**


	4. Freedom

**You feel the weight lifted off your shoulders.**   
**You can finally breathe a sigh of relief.**   
**You don't have to feel frightened anymore.**   
**You're free to be as you please.**

**You're a wonder to this world.**   
**A fight worth fighting for.**   
**You will conquer everything that put you down.**   
**You will rise up from the ashes.**

**You will see just how free you are.**   
**No giving up hope now.**   
**Your freedom is precious.**   
**So go and live your life, and spread your wings.**


	5. Tough Travels

**Sometimes life has no meaning.**   
**Sometimes you have to figure it out.**   
**Sometimes there's no telling when.**   
**The world throws you on a tougher route.**   
**Nothing lasts forever.**   
**That much is true.**   
**But don't give up just yet.**   
**The world will see you through.**   
**Secrets that are revealed.**   
**Their never told twice.**   
**So take one deep breath.**   
**Cos meaner isn't so nice.**   
**Tough travels along the broken rails.**   
**Their always the ones to pass.**   
**But hold on for dear life, doll.**   
**Or your world will crash.**


	6. Just Remember

**Remember everything will be okay.**   
**Nothing will be perfect.**   
**That's okay.**   
**As long as you're living.**   
**You're already winning.**   
**You've already succeeded.**   
**You're amazing and don't forget it.**   
**Just because life is challenging.**   
**Please don't give up.**   
**Just remember the sun comes up each day.**   
**Just remember the moon makes the breeze flow through your hair.**   
**You will always be alright.**   
**Life is mysterious.**   
**But it's a gift.**   
**Handle it with care.**


	7. Heaven

**You're missed terribly.**   
**I wish you were still here.**   
**I missed the way you hugged me.**   
**I miss you telling me you loved me.**   
**I know you're happier where you are.**   
**And wherever that may be.**   
**Your own personal heaven.**   
**Where your pain is set free.**   
**You can't hurt anymore.**   
**You can finally be at peace.**   
**I'm thinking about you always.**   
**So please rest easy.**


	8. Deep

**You're in my soul.**  
**So deep within me.**  
**We share a body.**  
**Yours intertwined with mine.**  
**I know now you'll never leave me.**  
**Our love so full and free.**  
**So please don't escape this body.**  
**Please stay deep within thee.**


	9. Sunflowers

The brightness consumes me.  
The grass feels good at my feet.  
The cold win in my hair and skin.  
A feeling you cannot defeat.

A whisper of happiness.  
Clear thoughts in your mind.  
A good day to lay in harmony.  
A look to the skies, a clear sign.

Your happiness is there.  
The sunflowers you wear in your hair.  
The green grass flowing so slightly.  
At the wind you feel in the air.


	10. A Little Hope

We've all had those days.  
Those days when we felt we couldn't get up.  
We felt lost and alone.  
We didn't want to fight this anymore.

We could have given up.  
But we didn't give up.  
We had to keep going.  
If not for others, for ourselves.

We just take a deep breath.  
Let the air flow in nicely.  
We can feel ourselves come alive.  
We open our eyes and see the world in front of us.

All we need is some hope.  
We can live on this earth peacefully.  
We'll be okay and live in harmony.  
We will be just fine.


	11. Stay

Don't travel far.  
I won't see your true light.  
I want to see every part of you.  
So please stay with me.

It's too quiet without you.  
Your eyes shine so bright.  
Your voice fills my soul.  
So stay and be my heart.

We can make it now.  
Stay by my side.  
Don't leave me alone.  
On this road to nowhere.


	12. Pain No More

I tried to be ok.  
With things that weren't right.  
I tried to be fine.  
But I cried myself to sleep at night.

I tried to heal myself.  
But the pain overcame me.  
The sorrow overwhelmed my brain.  
The constant lightning strike on my heart.

Oh no, not this again.  
Not the empty vessel in my stomach.  
I want to feel the world again.  
I want to stand tall under the blue sky.

I cried so much.  
I cried more and more.  
I want to feel something again.  
Please let me feel something again.

No more sorrow.  
No more pain.  
No more tears.  
I want to feel higher again.


	13. Pages

_First page is gone.  
The depression was too much.  
The feeling was too deep.  
The roses have wilted._

_The second page is burned.  
I've felt this pain before.  
I've felt this tired feeling.  
So I close my eyes and forget the world._

_The third page is bent.  
Time keeps stopping.  
A never ending cycle.  
A complete terror._

_The fourth page is ripped.  
Time to stop feeling sorry for myself.  
I'll rip it again and again until it's gone.  
No more tears to fall on the pages._

_The fifth page is intact.  
I can't keep living in fear.  
I'll triumph under the pressure.  
I'll be alright again._


	14. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by DBH, I imagined Connor making this for Gavin. Cos I ship those two harder than life itself. Good day xx

You saved me.  
From myself.  
I was lonely.  
I was afraid.

I didn't know how to live.  
What being alive meant.  
I needed someone to show me.  
What it meant to feel free.

I felt something real.  
More real than I felt before.  
Something told me to push forward.  
To never stop believing in myself.

I was alive.  
I was free.  
You were my hero.  
Who made me believe.

It's okay to be scared.  
I learned that from you.  
But you helped me live.  
You helped me find who I needed to be.


	15. Pride

_We're all equal.  
Whether many believe it or not.  
We all fight for our freedom.  
We all fight for what we believe in._

_Some people may not approve.  
And that's okay we're not here to impress.  
We're here to love and be happy.  
We're here to be who we really are with no regrets._

_Pride is the joy we need.  
We own it, and we accept who we are.  
We don't need anyone to tell us otherwise.  
We're shining diamonds, and shining stars._

_We will love hard no matter what.  
We are equal to everyone around us.  
Whether you like us isn't our problem.  
We're still gonna shine, and we'll stand proud._


	16. Ur Mine

_Up against the wall.  
Our flesh pressed together.  
Our souls touch.  
Our eyes clung together, on fire.  
Our hearts intertwined.  
Our love undeniable.  
Our bodies are flushed.  
Our minds are stuck together like glue.  
We're one in the same.  
I am urs.  
U r mine.  
We are together as one.  
Nothing can come between us.  
Our heart beats come together.  
We will be clung together forever._


	17. Damaged

_Blank walls have filled the room.  
I walked in, everything so quiet.  
Without a step I sat on down.  
Now staring at the ceiling on the broken ground.  
I held my chest and took it all in.  
While closing my eyes and feeling the wind.  
I than found myself all alone.  
In a world where everything feels too cold.  
As I opened my eyes and looked around.  
My hair a mess, leaves intertwined.  
My hand was bruised and I looked away.  
I felt comforted by this place, I wished to stay.  
The damage was done, but this place took the pain.  
Abandoned in the woods, I let out a laugh.  
I got up and wiped off the leaves.  
The damage was done, no need to breathe._


	18. Moving On

**You hurt me.  
More than anyone.  
I thought we were friends.  
But I guess I was wrong.  
You were my rock.  
My ride or die.  
But than as the years passed.  
Our friendship faded.  
You chose others.  
I was the convenience.  
I tried to forgive you.  
But you kept tearing me apart.  
You lie to me.  
You talk behind my back.  
But to my face you're an angel.  
But you're the devil in disguise.  
We were like sisters.  
But you ripped me apart.  
You threw me to the lions.  
You were using me from the start.  
I'm moving on now.  
I realized you're not worth it.  
If you think you're gonna keep hurting me.  
You can go fuck yourself.**


	19. High For You

_My highest peak is your love for me.  
I love feeling your heart beating through my palm.  
My veins pulsing through yours, it's electrifying.  
Our bodies heating up against eachothers.  
I hold on to your for dear life.  
You tell me you'll never leave my side.  
This high feeling for you never fades.  
This love is for real, day by day.  
Baby your all I ever craved.  
The only happiness I'll ever want and need.  
Let's stay high together, just like this.  
Taking in this satisfying feeling._


	20. Hills

_A field of flowers.  
Out in the distance, hills are high.  
You sit in the grass.  
Take in a deep breath.  
Feel the wind flowing through your hair.  
Your energy is rising.  
Your smile is beaming.  
The sun is shining.  
You're in another realm.  
Leaves blowing freely.  
The hills have grown higher.  
You want to walk on them.  
To feel them beneath you.  
To feel higher than the sun.  
You want to feel something new.  
Something wonderful.  
The flowers feel great.  
But you need something more.  
Maybe the hills can take you there.  
You breath in once more.  
It's a wonderful feeling._


	21. Moon

**Let's leave Earth.  
There's much to see elsewhere.  
The stars are shining brighter.  
The moon is calling our names.**

**Into deep Space we go.  
It's such a peaceful journey indeed.  
Let's forget about our worries for now.  
We can say goodbye to the hell of Earth.**

**Let's lay on the moon.  
On our backs and count the stars.  
We can see them so clearly now.  
Our dreams are finally alive.**


End file.
